Naruto's girl
by Jess Wazowski
Summary: -911 ¿cuál es la emergancia? -Desería tener a la chica de Naruto, digame ¿dónde puedo encontrar a una mujer como esa?


Naruto's Girl.

.

.

-_Jessie is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine…_

En la radio se escuchaba "Jessie's Girl" de Rick Springfield y no podía ser más apropiada para la ocasión. Sasuke desea a la chica de Naruto.

Todo comenzó hace 3 meses cuando inesperadamente se mudó con Naruto una chica de cabellos rosas, exótica era la palabra para describirla. Sakura es su nombre, incluso su nombre le queda como anillo al dedo. La novia de Naruto es jodidamente atractiva y esto a Sasuke le perturbaba.

Desde que la conoció pudo sentir la tensión sexual en el aire y la forma en que ella lo miraba, ugh lo hacía tener sueños no apropiados sobre ella y él en una habitación.

-_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl. Where can I find a woman like that?_

Jodida canción de mierda, le hace recordar que no puede tocar a la chica culpable de sus sueños porque es la novia de su mejor amigo, el dobe.

En estos momentos Sasuke trata de limpiar la piscina de su casa y digo trata porque esa molestia rosada está tomando el sol en la piscina de la casa del dobe, bueno _su_ casa, su casa que _ellos_ dos **comparten** como _pareja_. ¿Olvide menciona que son vecinos? Sí, esto hace aún más difícil para Sasuke no meterle mano a esa chica.

Sakura está recostada en una de las camillas para tomar sol luciendo un short de mezclilla y la parte de arriba de su bikini que es color rojo con lunares blancos, también lleva puesto unos lentes de sol marca Ray ban. La chica al notar que Sasuke la miraba desde la cerca que separa las casas se quitó sus lentes y se dirigió a él.

-Muy buenos días Sasuke-kun- se puso de puntillas para verlo pues la cerca era un poco alta para su metro sesenta.- ¿Limpiando la piscina?-dijo observando los materiales de limpieza.

Genial. Ahora ella trata de hacer conversación con él, molesta.

-Ehm, sí. Mi hermano vendrá de visita y estoy limpiando la casa.¾-¿Por qué le da explicaciones? No lo sabe, sólo siente que debe hacerlo.

-No sabía que tenías un hermano, que lindo.-Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa mirando enternecida a Sasuke.

-Hmp, tengo que volver a dentro.- No, la verdad es que no tenía y no quería pero si no se alejaba de esa chica pronto en cualquier momento la besaría.

Ya estaba camino hacia la entrada de la casa cuando Sakura lo llamó.

-¡Espera Sasuke-kun! Y-yo… ¿Podrías… ayudarme con el bloqueador?-dijo pausadamente con balbuceos, ella aún no se quería despedir del moreno.- Mipielessensibleynoalcanzoaponermeenlaespalda,ayud ameonegai.-Añadió rápidamente habló tan rápido como Miley Cyrus cuando no deja de hablar hasta se le fue el aire.

-Hmp.

Sasuke se acercó para saltar la cerca y estar en el patio del dobe. Lo hizo automáticamente no sabe por qué si él tenía planeado responderle con un cortante "NO, TENGO COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER" pero vamos, no podía dejar que esa piel tan bonita se quemara por culpa del sol ¿cierto?

.

.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke le aplicaba el bloqueador en la espalda.

Sasuke trataba de mantener sus pensamientos limpios, carajo tocar su piel era otro nivel, hoy alguien tendrá una ducha fría las 3 am. La piel de Sakura se sentía tal y como él pensaba, suave como las pompis de un bebé. Paseo sus manos por toda la espalda de la chica más tiempo del necesario y ella… ella daba suspiros al sentir esas manos grandes tocarle la espalda.

-Sasuke-kun…-Sakura se volteó para verlo por completo, ambos estaba en la camilla dónde ella estaba previamente sola.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke la miró a los ojos, esos ojos verde jade estaban llenos de deseo. La tensión sexual se podía sentir en el aire. Y la besó. Ella le respondió.

Era un deseo apasionado cargado de mucha pasión, ambos habían estado deseado esto desde el momento en que se conocieron. Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y adentró su lengua para explorar la cavidad bucal de la chica. Fresa, así sabía su boca.

Sakura no se quedaba atrás y agarró a Sasuke por el cuello para acercarlo más a ella y profundizar el beso.

-_You know, __**I feel so dirty**__ when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot 'cos she's watching him with those eyes and __**she's lovin' him**__ with that body,_

Y fue cuando Sasuke escuchó la canción que cayó en la realidad. Estaba besándose con la novia de su mejor amigo. Así como el besó se dio inesperadamente él lo rompió inesperadamente.

-¿Q-qué… qué… sucede? ¿No te gustó?- Dijo entrecortadamente Sakura.

-No… ¡quiero decir sí!... pero… yo no… tú eres la novia de Naruto, esto está mal.

-¿Novia?-Sakura tenía un enorme signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza¾-Sasuke-kun, yo no soy la novia de Naruto.

-¿Eh? No, no no, yo los vi abrazándose, riendo todo el tiempo juntos, haciendo cosas juntos, siempre ve veían acaramelados juntos.

Sakura posó su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke.-Naruto y yo somos primos lejanos Sasuke-kun ¿por qué nunca preguntaste que relación tengo con Naruto?

HABER PAREN SU TREN ELLA DIJO ¿QUÉ?

-¿Tú no…?

-¿Esa es la razón por la que no intentabas nada conmigo? ¿Creías que yo era la novia de Naruto?

Sasuke tenía las mejillas de un color carmesí, joder era verdad, jamás preguntó si eran novios, él simplemente lo supuso y bueno el estúpido de Naruto tampoco aclaró que tipo de relación llevaba con Sakura.

-Eres tan lindo, tratando de controlarte para no lastimar a tu amigo.- Dicho esto Sakura aprovechó su estado de shock y lo besó nuevamente. Sasuke sonrió entre el beso ahora nadie lo detendría de conquistar a esta mujer.

-_I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I want Jessie's girl._

No, no más esa chica ahora era suya y de nadie más.

.

.

FIN.

Hola homies, aquí trayendo un nuevo one-shot :)

Espero les haya gustado, no quede muy convencida de lo que escribí, hubo unas opartes que se me hicieron "raritas" como quedaron pero espero a ustedes si les haya gustado.

Este one-shot lo quiero dedicar a Cory Monteith, que en paz descanse, sigo sin creer tu muerte pero realmente espero que estes en un lugar mejor. La idea de este fic vino de la canción "Jessie´s Girl" canción que Finn Hudson cantaba en Glee y una de mis favoritas. La canción originalemte le pertenece a Rick Springfield.

Dejando un lado las cosas tristes espero hayan disfrutado esta mini lectura. Quiero darle las gracias a esas personas que me dejan un review, leen y añaden a favoritos mis historias. Gracias homies :)

¿Me dejan un review? Por fis no sean wachiturros y dejenme uno :)


End file.
